Beauty and the Beast
by purplepeopleeater122000
Summary: Hermione has a night out on the town the night of her 21st birthday and wakes up a month later with no memories of her life at Hogwarts or any of her friends. With a little help from her friends and an unlikely man who gets a chance to start over with her, Hermione tries to remember her life and make new memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello guys! I'm sure some of you have already read this before, as it has been posted before, but I wasn't happy with what I had posted, so I had it re-edited by my amazing beta MemoirsofaLostCause. She has seriously been crazy supportive and I now feel like it's time to repost this story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**As usual, if you know it, I don't own it. And I love reviews!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Waking Up In Confusion_

There was a bright light. I gazed upon it, unblinkingly, confused by my surroundings. The light faded and my world turned black.

I opened my eyes again to see myself in a sterile, white room. 'Where am I?' I thought.

A machine to my left blared in the desolate room, but my head felt too heavy to look at it. I hoisted my right arm to scratch my forehead, but saw it sitting comfortably in a cast. I must have been in a hospital, the only explanation for the beeping and the cast.

I squinted, looking at the sign above the door. "St. Mungo's?" I read out loud. I frowned, confused; I'd never heard of this place before. "Hello?" I whispered, suddenly wary of the new place. "Is anyone here?" I continued whispering.

After minutes of worrying, I decided to give up and return to sleep, fearing no one was coming to save me from this odd place. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the light sound of the door opening. I blinked just in time to see my mother slide through the door. She looked exhausted; her face gaunt and bags beneath her eyes. My eyes instantly brightened, but my body felt too tired to move. She slowly walked to the end of my bed, tucking in the blankets around my feet.

When I realized she was ignorant to my awakening, I gathered the strength to croak out one word. "Mum?"

Her head immediately snapped up and I noticed the tears staining her cheeks. "Hermione," she gasped, relief filling her voice. She ran over to the top of my bed and hugged my shoulders, beginning to sob. "I was so worried!" she sobbed into my hair.

My mind wandered, wondering what happened to make her so worried about me. I felt like I had been sleeping for just a short time. When I fell out of my stupor, I saw my father and a doctor, looking on awkwardly from the door.

The doctor walked over to my bed and smiled. "My name is Robert and I will be your Healer for the time being, as your usual Healer has left for the next couple of days. You gave us a scare there, Miss Granger."

I frowned. "Did you just call yourself a Healer?" I asked, bewildered. Shouldn't he have said doctor?

"Oh dear," the Healer worried.

"What?" I inquired. Something was wrong, I could see it in the man's eyes. Everything about this was so familiar, and at the same time, so different. My mind wanted to scream at me, shrieking I knew what they were talking about; nevertheless, the proceedings bemused me.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid you may have amnesia. I'll have to do a couple of tests to be sure, but its very possible," the Healer told me nervously.

Hmm. I tried to think about everything the "Healer" told me. I can't comprehend what I should remember. One moment, I remember seeing a bright light; the next, I woke up in this odd place.

The Healer suddenly unsheathed a twig and I tensed, alarmed. Would he hit me with it so I could remember what happened? He sensed my panic and told me to relax. He waved the stick across my body, as if it was going to do something. What kind of silly hospital is this? When the stick reached the top of my head, it sparked purple. The twinkle faded as quickly as it came. It shocked me and I gasped in awe, marveling at its beauty. Though how it came out the end of that stick intrigued me.

I commenced wondering if this was an amateur magician hospital, when two men — one ginger, the other raven-locked— appeared out of nowhere! "Hermione!" they bellowed, delighted to see that me awake.

I gazed up at them, confusion filling my eyes. "I'm sorry," I went about, failing to meet their eyes. "I'm not quite sure I know who you are..." melancholy grew inside me; I positively knew the men, but my mind came up blank as to who they are. The redhead's mouth dropped after I finished stuttering and the brunette looked shocked. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, not wanting anyone to be upset with me.

My mother, who refused to leave my side, bawled again. Everyone stood tense, staring at me awkwardly — no one knowing what to say. Finally, Mum gazed at the Healer, clearing the tears off her face, and asked gently, "Will she ever get her memory back?"

The Healer suddenly looked apologetic. "That I couldn't tell you," he mused.

The eumelanin looked at me again. "You really don't remember who I am?"

I stared at him, searching my mind for the familiar face, but came up short and shrugging. "I'm sorry — I really am — but I just can't remember you." I turned to the fiery redhead, "Or you. I wish I could, I'm obviously very close with both of you. I honestly don't even know what happened to me. I'm lucky I remember my own name at this point." I finish speaking and everyone stared at me again. I sighed, glanced at the Healer, and resigned, "I need to go for a walk. Please, tell me I can take a walk."

He peered at my mother and regarded me. "I don't see any problem with that: your legs aren't damaged and should work fine. As long as its okay with your parents," he answered hesitantly.

My mother and father observed me, both appeared to be scared. I gave a small smile. "I just need some fresh air."

Just as Dad was about to protest, I made it reassuring, for good measure. Seemed good enough to push him over, as he sighed and finally agreed.

I grunted, picking my body up to walk. I don't remember it being this difficult to move. Slowly but surely, I made my way out the door and into the hallway. Everyone sent me friendly smiles, which I returned for politeness' sake. Making it to the end of the hall was no easy task, though; I endured extreme exhausted by the time I made it that far.

I stood at the end, catching my breath; a blonde boy walked by me, stopped paces passed me, and pivoted. He seemed very handsome, looking nothing like anyone I knew. His eyes glistened with surprise as he expressed in complete incredulity: "Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**_A/N: _**

**_I was so excited to see how many followers and such I got on the first chapter! Thank you everyone! I'm still awaiting some reviews... *hint hint* Haha But seriously, you guys are amazing. This chapter was revised and edited by MemoirsofaLostCause. Also... If you know it, I definitely don't own it!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

One month earlier...

Ginny finally caught up to me—breathless, looking like an excited five-year old who had just landed the candy jackpot. "I can't believe I just spent 15 Galleons on a skirt," she huffed. "It's hardly a piece of clothing! It barely covers my arse!"

"Well you could have bought a dress like me and saved yourself some money," I giggled before Ginny cut me off.

"A dress?" She all but yelled. "Harry is lucky I bought a skirt, let alone a dress!" She looked at me, matter-of-factly, waiting for my response.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, you win," I laughed. "I honestly don't see the big deal in my twenty-first birthday, Ginny."

She gaped at me. "The big deal?" she asked incredulously. "In America, they can legally drink alcohol! And buy it! Of course it's a big deal!" She smiled, pausing. "Or maybe I just like partying... Either way, it's the last big birthday you'll have until you turn 30, and—by then—you'll be too old to party," she tried to reason with me.

"Wow, thanks Ginny," I murmured. "That makes me feel so much better."

We finally turned the corner and stood in front of my favorite restaurant, Gorgio's; Harry and Ron awaited us inside. Tonight was a special birthday dinner before the special night of dancing everyone would participate in. As much as I complained about nights such as this, I was actually excited about this one, it being my birthday and all. Hell would freeze over before I let this lot know, though.

Ron rushed to my side, kissed my cheek, and walked me to my seat. We'd have been dating infrequently for four years now and while it was nice... I wish we had the chemistry other couples had. When I glanced at Ron, all I saw is him staring open mouthed at the cheeseburger being devoured by a woman a few tables over; but when I looked at Harry and Ginny, I saw a couple happily in love and not afraid to show it. I sighed, knowing Ron would probably never be the romantic man I someday wanted to marry and have children with.

Looking up from the table—finally finished with my thoughts—I saw the rest of my friends staring at me as if I had three eyes. I finally turned my head, realizing there was a waitress behind me, whom had probably been standing there a good five minutes. "Sorry," I muttered. "What did you all get for drinks?"

Without hesitation, Ron and Harry both replied, "Rum and Coke." Of course they would, I thought to myself.

Glancing at Ginny, she quickly replied, "A Sex on the Beach. You should try one, 'Mione."

I scowled; I really hated that nickname, though nowadays that was the nickname of choice between all my friends for me. "I'll have what she's having, I suppose," I sighed.

"Cheer up, hon." Ron whispered in my ear, rubbing the small of my back.

Not long after taking our orders, the waitress returned with a tray full of alcoholic concoctions. As she set a very fruity drink in front of me, I glanced at Ginny, uncertain that this was going to be any good. She gave me an encouraging look, taking a sip of hers and rubbing her stomach. I felt Ron and Harry's eyes on me, waiting for me to take the first sip. Reluctantly, I swallowed the spit I've been keeping my mouth and bent over to my glass to take my first taste. It was very sweet, but very delicious and only minutes after the drink had arrived, I found my glass rather on the empty side.

When the waitress came back around, I called her over as I raised my nearly empty glass, already feeling the alcohol course through my veins. "Could I please get another?" The waitress smiled and nodded, noting my order, and I heard a splurge of giggles from the other side of the table. Ginny completely lost it when I curiously peeked her way.

"Hermione, I told you you'd like it," she giggled. At this, Harry and Ron both started laughing, granting us some pretty strange looks from neighboring tables.

Before I knew it, an hour and five drinks had passed me by and I could definitely feel the effects. Ron attempted to help me stand, so I assumed we were leaving. I stood and walked with Ron the entrance, feeling the blood rush to my head. Immediately, I wished to sit down—growing very dizzy— but resisted the urge to plop myself on the ground. I heard Harry and Ron exchange a few words, which I couldn't understand; then, Harry peered at me, only to give me a big grin. "See ya later, 'Mione," was all I heard before the snapping sound of his Disapparation. I looked around, only to notice Ginny disappeared as well.

Ron gave me a smile. "Ready to go?" he anxiously asked. I stumbled toward him and kissed him on the lips, hard.

"Take me anywhere you want, Ronald," I slurred, not even caring how much I had to drink. In fact, I was feeling rebellious and wanted to drink more! "I need..." I started, not quite remembering what I needed at that moment. "Umm..." I went on, still trying to remember. "Oh!" I finally exclaimed. "I need my dress." I smiled sheepishly at Ron, who, to my surprise, was laughing at me.

"Your flat it is then," he grinned, laughter still dancing across his face. I stumbled to him so he could Apparate us to my flat, knowing in this condition I wouldn't be able to do it myself. As I leaned into him, I saw a face out of the corner of my eye. It appeared to be Draco Malfoy, escorting a woman into the restaurant we had just exited.

Just before we disappeared, I felt the urge to shout, "Malfoy, you're a sexy beast!" But when the impulse passed, I found myself standing in my flat, laughing like a lunatic, which seemed to put Ron in a bit of a shock.

"Did you just call Malfoy a sexy beast?" he asked slowly.

I nodded, swallowing more spit, knowing I had hit a spot and I was facing doom. "But can you really blame me?" I coyly smiled, trying to fix what I'd broken, failing miserably.

"I'll see you at the club," he grumbled and with a small pop, he was gone and I was alone.

I ran over to the radio and turned on my favorite station as loud as it would go and begin to dance; I took my clothes off to change into the party dress I had bought earlier that evening. I was still in the progress of getting dressed—running around in my bra and underwear—when I heard another pop from the living room. I ran—forgetting about what clothing I was wearing; no longer caring— to see a shocked Harry standing in my living room.

Instinctively, I grabbed at the first blanket within arms length and wrapped it around my body; or attempted to, rather. I felt quite smashed, so it didn't work out entirely well. I dropped it several times before I found a secure grasp on it and finally put a somewhat-serious look on my face.

Harry removed his hands from his eyes, mirth swimming in them, as he asked, "Need any help? Ginny told me to come and check on you; you're running a bit late."

I squinted at the clock across the room. 19:15. "I thought I wasn't supposed to meet you at the club until eight?" I inquired, still failing to keep a straight face and resisting the urge to throw the blanket at his face and dance across the house.

"Well, yes," he responded uneasily. He shifted his attention to my shelf of favourite books. "But you were coming over for drinks beforehand," he said as he turned his attention back to me. "Though by the looks of things, you really don't need anymore to drink," he mumbled so low I could barely heard him.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed walking over and wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "It's my birthday, and I don't think you should deny me drinks on my birthday Harry. That isn't a very nice thing to do," I scolded playfully. I unlatched myself from his shoulder and picked up my wand, quickly dressing myself before running to the bathroom to placate my hair. When I finished, I half skipped-half slid into the living room before begging Harry to take me to Ginny.

With a small pop, we appeared in his flat and I staggered—disoriented—over their couch where Ginny awaited me with a glass of cranberry juice and vodka. When I reached for the beverage, it was pulled away. "Are you sure you can handle another drink Hermione?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

I attempted to give her a reassuring smile, but I knew I failed when she cocked one of her eyebrows at me. Realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she handed me the drink with an audible sigh. I removed the straw, threw it to the floor, and gulped a long swig of the sweet drink before sighing with relief. I didn't realise the time until Harry and Ginny pulled me to my feet, apparating me to the dancing club. All of that apparating was going to make sick.

We danced for a full hour before I realised Ron had never shown up. I stumbled over to Ginny, taking the random drink from her hand and chugging it before asking her if she had seen Ron. Instead of waiting for her answer, I gathered my wits and walked over to a tall, blonde, handsome fellow I recognized as Malfoy. Twice in one day? I became a little suspicious.

"Hey Malfoy," I whispered in his ear.

He whipped his head around and recognized the speaker as myself, then gave me an amused look. "Granger, what are you doing?" he smirked, enjoying the fact that the almighty Hermione Granger was drunk and totally vulnerable. He put his arm around my waist. "Let's get you back to your friends, Potter and Weasel."

I pushed him away. "I don't need them," I pouted. "They wont let me have any fun."

Draco gave me another smirk. "Fun; is that what you want Granger? I can give you that."

* * *

When I awoke, I felt frozen and totally naked. I looked around, taking in my surroundings and noticed my dress hanging from the top of the door. 'Where am I?' I couldn't help thinking. My mobile read 6:00. I blinked once, twice. I peeked around again and noticed the other body next to me, also naked. How I missed that earlier was beyond me. Get your shit together, Hermione. I rose quietly and tiptoed my way around the bed to see whom exactly I was sharing sleeping quarters with; and who could it be, none other than mister Draco Malfoy himself. I blushed an unsightly tomato red (amazing myself by the colour in the mirror parallel to me), realizing just what could have happened last night, and ran to dress. As quietly as possible, I snuck into the hall and apparated to the first place I could think of, blushing more at the thought of my drunken actions. With my mind in the gutter and totally not where it should be, I walked around the corner of a busy street and noticed, only too late, that I was face to face with a white Stratus.

Thankfully, I was only aware for a few minutes before the pain overtook my body and forced me into unconsciousness.


End file.
